1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable mounting device for securing an umbrella to a stroller, carriage, pram, walker, wheelchair or other such device to provide protection from environmental conditions to an individual pushing the device, without requiring use of a hand to hold the umbrella.
2. Description of Related Art
Baby strollers often come equipped with canopies and rain covers that protect the child from environmental conditions such as sun and rain. The person pushing the stroller, hereinafter referred to as “a user”, however, is not provided such protection and as such often must hold an umbrella separately, in addition to pushing the stroller. Due to size and other design characteristics, many strollers require two hands to steer properly, so a rainstorm or other such event can provide a frustrating experience to the parent or other individual wheeling the stroller through inclement weather.
Other patents have discussed mechanisms for attaching an umbrella or parasol to a baby carriage or stroller. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,493,908 (Carter) relates to an umbrella anchored to a stroller by a guy line or guy lines, belt or buckle. Such method of attachment does not address the critical problem of keeping the umbrella stable and upright while in motion. Such method also does not effectively take into account the direction of the rain or the height of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,557 (Maze) relates to a bridging mechanism to attach to two spaced handlebars of a stroller. The application of such mechanism is very limited. For example, the mechanism is not useable on the multitude of strollers that contain a single handlebar, does not permit maneuverability of the umbrella, and does not allow for stow-ability on the stroller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,379 (Goetz) relates to a clamping fixture for attaching umbrellas, parasols, sunscreens and the like to baby carriages or strollers. Such device is intended exclusively to protect the child seated in the stroller and does not address the problem of keeping the user dry in a rainstorm, or the awkwardness of trying to push a stroller on a rainy day, while holding an umbrella. Such device also does not provide adjustability for position or height.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement in mechanisms for providing an umbrella to a user of a stroller.